Fragmentas
by Ugliness.Subdued
Summary: 100 drabbles for Merlin and Arthur with Morgana and Gwen and everyone else in there as well.   Warnings: Good Morgana, Gwen/Lancelot, Merthur. There's also some angst in here, so beware.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, If I did Merlin and Arthur would have gotten together at the end of Le Morte De Arthur.**

**AN: In the reviews you guys can request for me to expand on these into full one shots whenever I have some free time :)**

**WARNING: These all take place in a Camelot where Arthur and Merlin are totally together, Gwen and Lance are completely besotted with one another, Morgana's good and has a relationship with Leon, and the rest of the Round Table Knights are going around kicking buts and insuring justice. **

**Also sometimes the character in the drabble is not clearly defined and can be used for any character :)**

**1. Introduction**

"Who do you think you are? The _King_?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur."

**2. Love**

Sometimes Arthur will think that he was horribly enchanted into loving the idiot, Merlin, well either that or brainwashed by Gwen and Morgana. Then he and Merlin will spend a winter night just lying in front of Arthur's roaring fire place and Merlin will fall asleep on top of him. And that's when Arthur decides that this type of love can't come from an enchantment; this is the type of love that only Merlin can evoke from a person.

**3. Light **

When Arthur finally falls asleep after the whole incident with the poisoned chalice, the last thing Arthur thinks is that the light that guided him look quite a lot like his manservant's eyes.

**4. Dark**

Merlin goes into the dark quite a lot for Arthur, when they went to go get Gwen and they had to go into those dreadful tunnels. Also every time Arthur says magic is evil, he thinks that those times are the darkest he's ever had to go through.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Merlin and Gwen have a secret place they told had not told Morgana or Arthur about. There was a tunnel that if you went down far enough it came out to a hidden and beautiful meadow stocked full of wild flowers. After a trying court with Uther, Merlin and Gwen shared a look, grabbed Arthur and Morgana after they were a safe distance away from the rest of the court and dragged them to that tunnel. That tunnel leads them to a place that for even if only a few hours at most, those four could just be friends.

**6. Break Away**

Merlin and Arthur will spend hours sometimes in that meadow, Arthur usually ending up with an armful of Merlin, Merlin usually ending up lying on top of Arthur, or under, and that's when they can just break away from everything.

**7. Heaven**

For Morgana Heaven is a place of no bad dreams.

For Gwen Heaven is a place where her family is back together and happy again.

For Arthur Heaven is a place where he is a kind and loved king and Merlin is still there constantly behind him or at his side.

Merlin can't decide what his Heaven is, but he thinks that days spent with Arthur come close.

**8. Innocence**

Merlin's most redeeming feature is his pure innocence; Gwen thinks he is a innocent little brother, Morgana thinks it's what drags in the attentions of a good number of Knights and Ladies, Gaius and Arthur know better though, that innocence is hiding a very, very, devious nature, where do you think all those missing pastries from the kitchen go?

**9. Drive**

Riding a horse, is probably not one of Merlin's favorite things in this world. But when he and Arthur go for a ride and they gallop for as far as the horses can carry them, Merlin thinks he'll put up with to see a rosy cheeked, windswept Arthur.

**10. Breathe Again**

When the four friends go out with a picnic basket with plans to spend the day in their meadow. Merlin looks around at their laughing smiling faces; He thinks this is why he fights for Albion, and why he takes these simple moments to breathe again.

**11. Memory**

Arthur's first ever memory of Merlin is an insolent boy coming up and telling him how to treat people, then Arthur threw him in the dungeon. Suffice to say, his other memories of Merlin after that are much more pleasant.

**12. Insanity**

"Arthur that is the most _insane_ plan I have ever heard!"

"Well, I must be spending too much time around you hmm? Your insanity is rubbing off on me."

**13. Misfortune**

Merlin has gone through his fair share of misfortunes in his life, the loss of Will, Freya, and his Father. He thinks it's only fair the world pays him back by never taking Arthur away from him.

**14. Smile**

"Merlin, stop doing that."

"Doing what Sire?"

"That thing you're doing with your face."

"I'm smiling."

"And _humming_."

"So what? I'm in a good mood."

"No one can be in that much of a good mood."

"Shut up, you Prat, your ruining it."

**15. Silence **

Merlin was not used to silence. In Ealdor the small town had always been filled with the sounds of farming, playing children, and the sounds of animals. In Camelot the lower towns were filled with the sounds of busy people, the castle was filled with the sounds of servants and nobles and courtiers going about their daily business.

**16. Questioning **

"Are you questioning me _again Mer_lin?"

"Well- maybe."

"While we're in _bed?_"

**17. Blood **

The red was everywhere, coating everything leaving no surface untouched. The bodies lay strewn around the room still leaked the red liquid and the leather shoes that walked around them were flecked and coated in the red. The manservant of the Prince looked around at the bodies of Uther, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, and Arthur. And in that moment he knew what he had become, he had become someone he could not even recognize, he had become someone who did not care for the ones he had once loved.

**18. Rainbow **

Merlin's eyes were a rainbow of blue to Arthur. When Merlin was sad their brilliant blue would dull into a steely grey, when he was angry they would turn a dark and stormy midnight blue. But when he was happy- the blue would turn as brilliant as a clear summer sky, and they would twinkle with the happiest of shines.

**19. Gray **

The grey of the moment was almost overpowering to Gwen, she came upon Morgana and Merlin sitting on some steps in the palace. The dim light made their porcelain skin shine and their black hair fall upon their heads like spilled ink.

But their eyes.

Morgana's and Merlin's eyes were downcast, the normal green and blue of their eyes were drawn and grey. Their mouths hardly moved as they whispered to one another, Gwen could not hear what they were saying, but the sadness and gravity of what they were saying carried farther than any scream.

**20. Fortitude **

The walls of Camelot were strong.

But they would fall long before Merlin would ever think of giving up on Arthur.

**21. Vacation **

Arthur bused into his chambers when Merlin was fixing the bed sheets on Arthur's bed and loudly exclaimed, "We're going on holiday!"

"Holiday?" Merlin squeaked, still a bit shaken from the surprise of Arthur's sudden entry.

"Yes- You, The Knights, Morgana, Gwen, and Me. We're going to the Lake of Hurian, beautiful place, we'll take some tents and it will be _fun _and _relaxing_." Arthur grinned already pulling out his travel bag.

Merlin grinned crinkling his bright blue eyes. "Sounds great Arthur."

"Well, get packing!"

**22. Mother Nature **

Gwen's favorite season was spring, where all the new leaves and flowers came out or bloomed and the general feeling of life that was in the air.

Morgana's favorite season was winter, the pure white snow was beautiful as it coated everything and really that beauty far outweighed the feeling of death that other people seemed to think was a main part of winter.

Arthur's favorite season was Summer, a season where hunting was plentiful, and tournaments never ending. Summer is a celebration in Camelot, where if only for one season out of the year some of the responsibilities of being Prince of Camelot release a bit of the vice like hold upon him.

Merlin's favorite season was Autumn. He could never understand why some people assumed all Autumn was a prelude to the death of Winter. Autumn was filled with colors and the last sounds of animals, and Autumn winds had the smell of cinnamon on them.

**23. Cat **

"_Mer_lin."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Why do you have a cat ears and a cat tail?"

"Well you see I have a rather good explanation for that."

"I'm sure you do- but first I want to try something."

"Try something? What are you going to do- _oh." _

**24. No Time **

The time was ticking down. There was simply no time left for Uther's intolerance, the world was finally fighting back and a Golden Age was approaching.

**25. Trouble Lurking **

Gwen walked around the corner and into another corridor, but when she walked past a tapestry she noticed the ripples that formed on the surface of it, like someone was behind it.

"Hello?" She called softly looking around making sure no one was going to see her talking to a tapestry. After a few moments though long pale fingers came out from behind it, curling around the edge of the tapestry and pulling it down so a head was visible.

Merlin's head.

"Gwen!" Merlin beamed like hiding behind a tapestry was perfectly normal.

"Merlin- what are you doing behind there?"

"Lurking."

"Lurking?"

"Yes."

**26. Tears **

Hot and angry tears cut paths down my face. They got in my ears and made me hear nothing but the horrible roar of the tears. The tears got into the jagged cuts and made them sting and howl in agony and the dark and angry tears would just not stop.

**27. Foreign **

This feeling of calm and peace was so foreign to the constant struggle of keeping secrets and the struggle of making sure Albion will one day be born.

**28. Sorrow **

The sorrow was deep and cutting. Leaving behind jagged marks on porcelain skin, visible for all the world to see.

**29. Happiness **

Smiles were shared all around on everyone's faces, whether it was Gwen's loving smile, Morgana's small but genuine one or when she decided to show all of her porcelain teeth, Arthur's grin that would sometimes sneak out and take everyone by surprise, or Merlin's full blown out grin that could out shine the sun even on the brightest of days.

**30. Under the Rain **

The rain came down on the white stones that was the courtyard of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur snuck in the shadows that were cast by the rain soaked walls, they shared rain soaked kisses, in the sweet spring rain that fell around them.

**31. Flowers **

"So- do you really want some flowers?"

"_Mer_lin."

"Sorry, just offering."

**32. Night **

The soft winds of a calm summer night breathed over the bare porcelain, and golden skin that lay on the soft bedroll in the middle of the forest.

**33. Expectations **

The highest things were expected of Arthur, he one day had to be king, he had to rule Camelot, and keep them in peace, and defend his people in times of war. But when he was with the Knights, Gwen, Merlin, and even Morgana, all of those expectations didn't matter anymore. He could just be Arthur.

**34. Stars **

Merlin stood in the middle of the courtyard on the night after a hard battle that had taken place the day before.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Morgana called from the steps, she was tired as well after the many dreams of battle outcomes she had been forced to endure the past few days.

"We're lucky, to still be able to see them." Merlin whispered as soon as Morgana into range to be able to hear his whispers.

"See who?" Morgana asked, confusion written across her face.

"The stars- look at them Morgana, aren't they beautiful?"

Morgana cast her eyes upward to look at the stars Merlin was talking about. They shone like beautiful diamonds glittering on a deep blue and black surface that was the night sky. They were almost magical in their beauty.

"Yes," She breathed. "They are."

**35. Hold My Hand **

Arthur frantically held onto Merlin's limp hand as Gaius tried desperately to stop the blood flow from the wound Merlin's shoulder. He squeezed Merlin's hand as hard as he could and was rewarded by a faint squeeze back.

"Gaius, his gripping my hand." Arthur talked quickly and frantically to the old physician.

"Good, get him to change his grip."

Arthur shifted his hand and was again rewarded with Merlin's hand shifting with him.

"Hold my hand Merlin- my god keep holding my hand." Arthur whispered in almost a pray, and he felt the hand squeeze back even tighter.

**36. Precious Treasure **

Kilgharrah could still remember the days where he- like the rest of his kin- his in caves in mountains, caves that were filled to the brim of precious treasure. When Dragons were respected, their names spoken with whispered awe. And when he was trapped in that cave, he could close his eyes and pretend he was still surrounded by that precious treasure.

**37. Eyes **

Lancelot and Gwen's eyes are both a calm and gentle brown.

Morgana's are a piercing green, a green that can sometimes warmed by the other green gaze that is Sir Leon.

Merlin's blue eyes change color with his many moods, but when Arthur's blue seeks Merlin's, Merlin's eyes are always the color of a bright summer sky.

**38. Abandoned **

Merlin was trapped in a magic induced nightmare, a nightmare where everyone was gone after learning of his magic. A nightmare where he was abandoned like the monster he was.

And the worst part was that he couldn't blame them.

**39. Dreams **

"I had the strangest dream last night."

"What was this dream _Mer_lin?"

"Well Morgana was evil and trying to _kill _all of us! And she was walking around the castle in a bright red cloak and the _loudest _shoes and no one realized that she was _evil_! Except me of course."

"Well thank _God _you're not a Seer _Mer_lin."

**40. Rated **

Arthur came up the edge of the arena where Merlin was watching the tournament.

"Well what would you rate my performance so far?" Arthur laughed as Merlin passed him a scrap of cloth he used as a towel and a water skin.

"Well- at least a 7 so far." Merlin grinned.

"Well, I'll have to better won't I?" Arthur smirked, putting his helmet back on and go back into the melee.

**41. Teamwork **

Merlin thinks teamwork is very overrated. Really any one can work in a team, it takes great skill to be able to hide in the shadows and fight by yourself.

**42. Standing Still **

His feet were glued to the spot, and nothing could move him. His insides were crying out to do something to move to help, to do _anything_. He could do nothing but stand still though.

**43. Dying **

Merlin sat next to Gaius's bed were the elderly physician was laying, drawing in his last breaths.

"Merlin?" Gaius's small whisper came, ancient half lidded eyes gazing up at him.

"I'm here Gaius," Merlin smiled, grabbing the old man's frail hand, feeling the paper thin skin stretched over the bones. "I'm here."

"My boy," Gaius whispered drawing in another labored breath. "I'm going to have to leave you now, promise me you'll look after yourself? I won't be there telling you when to eat."

"I will Gaius, I promise." Merlin promised gripping the hand even tighter with everyone of Gaius's pained breaths.

"I'm so proud of you," Gaius smiled. "I can go knowing that you're going to take care of Camelot, and take care of Arthur."

"Gaius- I don't want you to go." Merlin struggled out, his emotions finally catching up with him.

"I have to my boy." Gaius whispered with the last of his strength. "I have to."

**44. Two Roads **

Merlin knew that he could always just leave Camelot. Maybe go live with the Druids. He could go back to Ealdor and live a simple life away from the stress of all that is Camelot. He always decided to go down the other road though. No matter how much the second road tempted him.

**45. Illusion **

Arthur will occasionally wake up before Merlin on days they both just relax in bed. And every morning he see's Merlin quietly asleep just laying on the bed so, _so _vulnerable he thinks every time that this is an illusion.

**46. Family **

Merlin and Arthur both don't have perfect families. Merlin's father was never there and Arthur's mother died and left his father bitter.

But when they look around at all the friends they are so blessed with, they know that this is the family that actually matters.

**47. Creation **

Magic was around since the first day of creation, and magic would be here when creation started to crumble away.

**48. Childhood **

Childhood had not been an ideal time for Arthur or Merlin. Merlin could still hear the taunts of 'Bastard, bastard.' And the loneliness of never having a friend until Will realized that he was special.

Arthur could still remember the cold spot that he knew should be filled by _someone_, someone he didn't know and who he wanted to know so badly.

**49. Stripes **

Arthur just couldn't _stop laughing_. Seriously, every doubt that giving Merlin his own tower of the castle to live and experiment in went flying out of his head.

Because the _idiot _had managed to give himself _pink stripes_.

**50. Breaking the Rules **

"Good God we're such _rebels'_."

**51. Sport **

Merlin didn't really like any of the physical group activities that Arthur did.

He didn't like hunting.

He didn't like sword fighting.

He didn't really even like to go on horse rides.

Well- he did like _one _not so group activity that Arthur liked to.

**52. Deep in Thought **

Merlin deep in thought was truly a sight to behold. His eyebrows would scrunch together to make small frown lines and his eyes would turn a deep midnight blue color that could swallow a man whole.

**53. Keeping a Secret **

Merlin had been living a lie for so long, keeping a secret for so long, that for the longest time he had no idea what was true in his life any more. He wondered if he could ever find the truth again.

**54. Tower **

"You're giving me my own tower?"

"Yes _Mer_lin- it's customary for the Court Sorcerer to live in their own tower. Oh don't look so bloody pleased- I'm still going to be keeping an eye on you."

**55. Waiting **

Merlin was so tired of waiting. He was tired of no one seeing him for who he was. He was so tired of it when no one saw how much he was doing and sacrificing for the world and no one _noticed_. He was just so tired of waiting.

**56. Danger Ahead **

When have Arthur and Merlin ever gone _anywhere _were danger wasn't ahead?

**57. Sacrifice **

"Merlin I am not about to let you sacrifice yourself!"

"I'm sorry Arthur- you may not have a say in the matter."

**58. Kick in the Head **

Merlin had a concussion.

Arthur was very much finding it funny.

" 'Thur?" Merlin slurred his eyes rolling around trying to find Arthur.

"Right here Merlin." Arthur called from where he was situated near the window in Gaius's chambers.

"Wha' happen?"

"You got kicked in the head." Arthur dead panned, but felt a chuckle try and burst free when he saw how those words made Merlin burst out with a grin.

**59. No Way Out **

The walls were suffocating him so much. The expectations of the people that lived in Camelot were so loud and they would just not leave him alone.

**60. Rejection **

The mere thought that one day Arthur might one day reject him in favor of a passing princess of a foreign country, that thought terrified Merlin above everything else.

**61. Fairy Tale **

Gwen would sometimes think that one day the days she is living out will one day be a fairy tale. That stories of the gallivant Knights of the Round Table and Merlin the Warlock and Arthur Pendragon the Once and Future King would be past down for generations to come.

**62. Magic **

Merlin was made up of magic, it flowed through his veins and it was himself. He breathed in the magic that was in the world and it went inside of him rejuvenating him. He was a creature of the old religion, more related to a dragon then another human.

**63. Do Not Disturb **

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled while she pounded on the door to his chambers. "Arthur open this door!". The door suddenly came open enough so that she could see the head and bare shoulders of Arthur.

"_Oh!_ Arthur I'm sorry for disturbing you," Morgana flustered suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Well- do not disturb us again." Arthur glared before he quickly shut the door.

"Wait- _us?_" Morgana whispered to herself as she walked away as quickly as she could.

**64. Multitasking **

Merlin could cook, read, was clothes, polish armor, fix shields, and clean the floors all the same time- he was an excellent multi tasker.

**65. Horror **

The blood and screams and agony and the sheer _horror _of it all was just so overpowering. The Druids bodies lay slaughtered – bodies of women and children that Arthur had _said _were to be spared. Why did no one listen to him? They could of spared him this horror.

**66. Traps **

"How many traps have we fallen into now?" Merlin asked from where he was chained against the wall.

"Including this one?" Arthur asked almost conversation like.

"Yes."

"I don't know- to many to count."

**67. Playing the Melody **

Many reincarnations from now, Arthur will go to the symphony with Morgana and newlyweds Gwen and Lancelot. And he will be granted the pleasure to shake hands with the piano player for the symphony—Merlin Emrys.

**68. Hero **

Arthur was used to being the hero for his country. He triumphed in battles and always came out victorious. He didn't really mind being the hero either. It's just no one realized that he wants a hero to.

**69. Annoyance **

Sir Leon was annoyed. Seriously, just because he always seemed to survived doesn't mean that _all of the Knights _seemed to want to know call him _Sir Lucky_.

**70. 67% **

In another reincarnations, Merlin is a maths major at age 16. He sees the world through the eyes of a mathematician, the world is full of probabilities and he can calculate them precisely—He can predict anything. One day after having lunch with his Uncle Gaius—A doctor and a man of Science—he runs into celebrities Morgana LeFay and Arthur Pendragon. He estimates that there is a 67% chance of this moment changing his life forever.

**71. Obsession **

Pale milky skin, raven hair that seems to be made out of silk, deep midnight blue eyes that bare straight into his soul at some points.

Arthur knows this is a dangerous obsession.

**72. Mischief Managed **

Gwaine staggered back into Camelot as the sun began to fade from the sky, he walked through the court yard with a hero's swagger. The Knights started to cheer once they saw him, Merlin was shaking his head fondly and grinning like a mad man.

"How'd your _five _day tavern visit go Gwaine?" Merlin called to him.

Gwaine gave a thumbs up. "Mischief managed!"

**73. I Can't **

"_Mer_lin! Stop laughing!" Arthur screeched, sounding for a moment very much like his step-sister.

"I – I ca – I can't!" Merlin was barely able to catch his breath as he tried in vain to stop the bubble of laughter.

"Well _I can't _help it if your new sorcerer friend found it funny to give ME THE EARS OF A RABBIT!" Arthur screamed finally coming after his court sorcerer.

**74. Are You Challenging Me? **

If anyone had stopped to listen on the summer day in the woods out lining Camelot—they would have heard only the primal sounds of need and want and the voice of their prince demanding to know 'Are you challenging me?"

**75. Mirror **

The shards of the broken mirror laid everywhere. They cut into Merlin's bare feet as he tried to walk around them, all the while tiny replica's of his face stared up at him from those shards of glass.

**76. Broken Pieces **

Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin are all broken. There extra pieces of a puzzle that no one needs. But when they finally get together, they realize that the broken pieces that are them – well they fit together so perfectly.

**77. Test **

Merlin still just couldn't _believe Gaius let him put that in his mouth! _

Seriously he was going to get back at the physician. No matter what it took.

**78. Drink **

Merlin drunk the poison.

It wasn't really poison.

God—now it is poison!

Arthur was _never _letting Merlin drink wine _ever again._

**79. Starvation**

They looked so hungry. So, so, hungry. Collarbones' jutting out, cheekbones that could cut glass, and ribs that you could count.

And why was no one helping them?

The Knights just past them by every day—they didn't care. His father didn't care either he just told Arthur it as how things worked in Camelot—you had money you ate, you didn't you starved.

Arthur hated it so _so _much.

**80. Words **

Words were an art form. You could weave them any way you chose. You can use them as a tool for love and comfort and you can tear down people down with them.

**81. Pen and Paper **

In one reincarnation—Arthur is a jock, and the star of the football team. His with his friends one day and he noticed that quite boy again—the one that never talked. Morgana and Gwen both knew him, they both thought he was precious. The boy was so skinny and so pale always wearing either a blue or red scarf and he just _never _talked.

He always carried around a pad of paper and a pen thought—and he just couldn't help but shake the idea that this strange, strange boy just couldn't talk.

**82. Can You Hear Me? **

"Merlin!"

"_Mer_lin!"

"MERLIN!"

"_MERLIN!" _

**83. Heal **

Despite what everyone thought—Merlin did have other skills. He hadn't lived with Gaius for 2 years now and not pick anything up. He had a good understanding now of the healing arts. He could stitch a wound as well as Gaius— maybe even better. And his bed side manner was undoubtedly better then Gaius's

**84. Out Cold **

Merlin has knocked Arthur out _way _to many times these days. Really Merlin couldn't believe that he had to knock Arthur over the head so many times he was surprised there wasn't a dent in Arthur's head.

**85. Spiral **

Merlin lived in the East Tower of Camelot now that he's court sorcerer. Now this had been a tradition for whenever there was a court sorcerer of Camelot. He had no problems with Merlin living up there—really he didn't! He was only about a 5 minute walk away from Arthur's chambers—and erm, the council room. All he was worried about was Merlin tripping down that damn spiral staircase.

**86. Seeing Red **

The visiting Lord had been the last straw for Morgana. She was _tired _of those Lord's flaunting their _oh so perfect _daughters in front of Arthur like he was going to get on one knee and propose to the simpering girl _right then and there_. But this time Arthur was actually _charming _to the girl—he even laughed at the awful jokes she told! What made Morgana see red though and finally fly off the handle at Arthur was the fact he didn't _notice _that broken look on Merlin's face.

**87. Food **

"You need to _eat Mer_lin."

"Yes I understand that! But _really_! I can't eat two roast ducks, three chicken legs, and nearly _ten pounds _of pudding!"

"…Well, you can try?"

**88. Pain **

It was everywhere. It was everything. It tore at him to tear him down into nothingness and yet it demanded him to be strong. It burned like fire and ice inside of his veins and he couldn't escape it. It was overpowering but there was not nearly enough of it at the same time.

**89. Through the Fire **

They had gone through hell a thousand times over for their Prince—soon to be King— now the Knights of Camelot know they would go through any fire for Arthur.

**90. Triangle **

"A _Love Triangle _Seriously?" Merlin laughed with absolutely no dignity. "Between you, Gwen, and _Lancelot? _Seriously don't these gossipers even _know _about _me_?"

"A Love Triangle can only have three people in it _Mer_lin."

"Well we can always have a Love Square—can't we?"

**91. Drowning **

Uther Pendragon had killed people by means of drowning during the Great Purge—there was no use denying it. He thinks it is only magic's way of getting back at him that he should die drowning too—drowning in misery.

**92. All That I Have **

Merlin loved with all that he had—he knew, he _knew_, that this was a recipe for disaster.

**93. Give Up **

"Don't you _dare _give up on _me _Arthur Pendragon! If you do—I'll—I'll never forgive you!"

"Like I would ever dream of giving up on you, you idiot."

**94. Last Hope **

The Druids felt the shudder when magic was returned to the land. It was a collective gasp as the noose was suddenly gone from the world. Their last hope had pulled through for them—and that night they celebrated the name _Emrys_.

**95. Advertisement **

In another reincarnation Merlin is again a farm boy coming to the big city—NYC actually. And when Arthur takes him to time square all Merlin can say is,

"Do they _really _need all these advertisements!"

**96. In the Storm **

"_Þéoffeng un sé regnscúr! Drencan á mín gefýnd eftforgiefnes_!" Merlin screamed as the wind and rain already whipped around him. His eyes burned golden with a molten fire as he called for even more rain from the exhausted rain clouds.

**97. Safety First **

A large and heavy iron helmet was plopped on Merlin's unsuspecting head.

"Wha's this for?" Merlin called out from the helmets' depths.

"Safety first!" Arthur called cheerfully, already raising the sword.

**98. Puzzle **

Merlin was an enigma wrapped in a riddle surrounded by mystery. And Arthur thinks that once he does—and _if—_he ever finds out this puzzle that is Merlin, a bit of the...magic will be lost.

**99. Solitude **

Merlin and Arthur will sometimes go to a small house the Pendragon family owns that is located in the middle of the Forest. They go there for solitude, to be alone away from all their responsibilities—whether the responsibilities of being King or Court Sorcerer—and they can simple be Arthur and Merlin.

**100. Relaxation **

The smell of pine was wafting in the breeze as it wrapped around them. The soft spring grass tickled their feet and flattened when they laid down in it. The babble of the stream that was close by echoed softly and drifted in their ears. Stones protruding from the water made a small bridge over to another clearing. Birds and small animals chattered and scurried out of view of the two people there.

This was relaxation.

And Arthur and Merlin deserved it.

**AN: OH MY GOD I FINISHED IT! Seriously my brain is bleeding after I dragged so many ideas from it. OH MY GOD IT WAS HARD. Seriously I thought this was supposed to be fun? Oh I'm kidding I did have a lot of fun doing this! You guys can suggjest any of these drabbles for me to expand on and when I have a chance I'll do 'um! (I said this at the top—just saying it again if you didn't read it up there.)**


End file.
